Volta para mim
by Cee M
Summary: Hinata foge da cidade. Sasuke busca o refugio do campo para pintar. Artista e obra encontram-se numa aldeia... O resumo original é muito grande, mas está na fic, para o ler basta clicar para ler a fic
1. Flores, Segredos e Viajens

**Disclaimer: **Nenhuma das personagens de "Naruto" me pertence.  
Mas há várias que eu vou inventar durante a fic.  
U.A.(Universo Alternativo)

**Sumário:** Uma jovem florista numa pequena vila nas montanhas. Um jovem artista em ascensão. Ela é tímida e com os pés bem acentes na terra. Ele gosta de sonhar acordado e conhecer pessoas novas. Um quadro antigo e outro novo. Passado e Futuro entrelaçados num Presente que nenhum dos dois entende. Uchiha Sasuke acaba de chegar a Shintar e nessa vila remota que escolheu para pintar paisagens encontra a flor mais preciosa que alguma vez imaginára, Hyuuga Hinata, a dona da pequena loja de flores no centro da vila. SasuHina

"Bla bla bla" - Pensamento

- Bla bla bla. - Fala

* * *

**Volta para mim**

_By: Cee M._

Hyuuga Hinata havia sido uma jovem tímida, que gaguejava e corava perante os rapazes. A mulher em que se transformara era calma, serena, quieta e inquietava os seres do sexo masculino. Hinata fingia que não notava os olhares cobiçosos lançados à sua silhueta, mas há muito que deixara de ser ingénua e claro que entendia as intençoes adjacentes a esses mesmos olhares. Esse fora um dos motivos que a levara a refugiar-se ali, numa vila pacata e agradável.

Flores e cores eram algo para que Hinata tinha jeito por isso mesmo decidira abrir a pequena florista. Para além de fazer algo que gostava arranjara maneira de fugir de Bisalo, a cidade onde tinha crescido. Bisalo era caótica e demasiado movimentada para a serenidade de que a Hyuuga precisava, por isso, escolhera mudar-se para Shintar, uma pequena vila nas montanhas onde todos se conheciam e se tratavam como família. Ali Hinata tinha descoberto uma paz de espírito que nunca pensara que pudesse ter. Estar longe das maquinações empresariais do pai, das intrigas sociais da mãe e da irmã eram coisas com que Hinata sempre sonhara e finalmente havia alcançado.

Perdida nos seus devaneios e pensamentos Hinta não tinha dado pela pequena senhora entrar na loja.

- Bom dia, Hina-chan. Como vai o negócio?

- Oh, Sra Shukaku nem dei por entrar.

- Pois, eu reparei, mas deixa lá. - a senhora já de uma certa idade e de cabelos brancos como a neve sorriu para Hinata.

- O negócio vai indo. Como tem passado? A Tsumi gostou das tulipas que lhe levou no aniversário?

- Oh, Hinata, querida, ela adorou! Acho que nunca vi ninguém sorrir tanto por umas flores. - disse a Sra Shukaku enquanto deambulava pela loja e ia pegando m pequenos vasinhos coloridos. - Sabes estava à procura de um vaso engraçado para pôr no parapeito da cozinha, talvez para plantar umas ervinhas culinárias ou assim...

- Acho que tenho o ideal. A sua cozinha não é em tons de terra? Madeira, cremes, castanho..?

- Sim, é. Ainda não mudei nada desde a última vez que lá estiveste, querida. Bem comprei uma frigorífico novo, mas tirando isso está tudo na mesma.

- E deixe estar. A sua cozinha é linda, Sra Shukaku.

- Bem e que tal um destes aqui? - Hinata tinha levado a velhinha alegre para uma prateleira onde tinha vasos de todos os tamanhos e formas, em barros com pequenos arabescos em branco.

- São fantásticos! Eu sempre disse que eras uma das melhores coisas que tinha aparecido em Shintar, pelo menos desde que m lembro.

- Ainda bem que pensa assim. Fico feliz por gostarem do que trouxe para Shintar. - Hinta retrucou sorrindo tão abobalhada como a idosa que sonhava acordada com a sua cozinha.

- Bem, deseja mais alguma coisa, Sra Shukaku? Se calhar as sementes para salsa que pediu a semana passada? Chegaram ontem.- Hinata falava enquanto embrulhava o vaso em plático de bolhinhas (N/A: sabem aquele plástico que tem bolhinhas para embrulhar as coisas para não se partirem se cairem??).

- Não, deixa estar, Hina. O Shan vem cá mais logo buscar as flores para o centro de mesa e ele leva nessa altura.

- Com certeza. O Shan vai passar o verão connosco?

- Vai, sim. A Myoku não gosta que ele venha durante muito tempo porque fica com saudades, mas este ano conseguimos dar-lhe a volta. Bem, é o que dar deixar a filha ir para longe. Depois passo o ano a ligar-lhe e a dizer que tenho saudades dela e do meu neto. Então e tu, Hinata, não tens família em Bisalo? Tu vieste de la´, não foi?

- Vim, sim, Sra Shukaku. Mas a minha família está muito longe. "Nem que seja em pensamento. Mais perto eles não podiam estar! Ah! Esqueci-me de ligar de volta para Hanabi, que chatice!".

- Oh, que pena. Bem se algum dia eles vieram cá tenho de os conhecer. Devem ser adoráveis, para terem uma filha como tu.

- A senhora é muito gentil.

- Bem, o Shan quando vier paga porque eu, com a minha cabeça de vento, esqueci-me da bolsa em casa. Não faz mal pois não?

- Claro que não! Não há problema nenhum. Eu depois acerto contas com o Shan. Passe bem, Sra Shukaku, e um bom jantar.

- Obrigada, Hian-chan. Dá um beijo à Ino quando a vires.

- Darei. Ela deve estar a chegar para o turno da tarde.

* * *

- INOOO!

- SAKURAAA!

Hinata e Ino estavam a fechar a loja quando uma jovem de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes apareceu, gritando o nome da loira. A Hyuuga estava muito assustada. Já tinha ouvido Ino falar sobre a outra e pelo que sabia Sakura era muito dada a cuscuvilhices e à vida dos famosos das redondezas. Era mau demais conseguir um sítio onde ninguém a conhecia para depois ser descoberta por uma rapariga bisbilhoteira e extravagante.

- Há quanto tempo! Como estás? Não vens a casa há... quase 3 anos! Sua vadia! Onde raio é que tens andado?

- Calma, Ino. Fui para Nova Iorque. Agora estas a olhar para Haruno Sakura, a nova cara da DKNY.

- Uau! Que chique que a menina anda. Sim, senhora, e por isso agora já não se liga às amigas?

- Ahh, não é nada disso. Só que estive ocupada.

Enquanto as duas tagarelavam Hinata acabou de trancar tudo.

- Uhhhm.. Bem, Ino, vêmo-nos amanhã. Tenho de ir andando.

- Espera, Hina. Esta aqui é a Sakura, Testuda para os amigos. - escusado será dizer que isto valeu uma cotovela por parte de Sakura - Eu já te tinha falado sobre ela.

- Sim, eu sei. Prazer, Sakura. Eu sou Hyuuga Hinata.

- Ahhh! Eu não acredito! Hyuuga?? A sério?!

- "Ai, minha nossa... Tou mesmo a ver que esta vai descobrir tudo --' " Sim, Hyuuga, a sério.

- Dos Hyuuga de Bisalo?

- Que é que têm os Hyuuga de Bisalo? - perguntou Ino que não entendia nada do assunto.

- São uma das famílias mais ricas da cidade! Estão no mesmo escalão que os Uchiha e que os Uzumaki.

- Calma aí! Calma aí! Estás a dizer-me que a Hina-chan é tão rica como o Uchiha Sasuke? E o Uzumaki Naruto? Aqueles dois deuses gregos?! Naõ pode ser! Não pode ser!

- Já vemos isso! - Sakura e Ino viraram-se as duas para Hinata. Estavam as duas tão concentradas que chegavam a ter um ar assustador.

- Hinata, é verdade? Tu és mesmo dessa família toda finória que aqui a Testuda está a falar? - Ino estava interessada, e bem lá no fundo um pouco magoada também por, caso fosse verdade, não ter sabido de nada antes. - É verdade, Hina-chan?

- Err.. Hmmm... Pois, bem sabem, já é tarde.. Se calhar era melhor discutirmos isto amanhã de manhã, não acham, meninas?

- Não, não acho! Desembucha, Hinata!

- Ok! É verdade, sim! Feliz?! - o rosto da Hyuuga, dos Hyuuga de Bisalo, estava escarlate de toda a "raiva" que sentia naquele momento da amiga tresloucada de Ino.

- Puxa.. Nunca pensei que conseguisses irritar-te tanto. Calma Hinata..

- Falamos amanhã!

Dito isto Hinata corre para casa deixando Sakura e Ino embasbacadas na rua olhando para o vazio.

* * *

Mania que as pessoas tinham de se meter na sua vida! Já não chegava ter de se vestir a rigo para aueles eventos idiotas que a mãe organizava, mas tinha também de aturar os boatos e os murmurios nas suas costas e sobre si! Ea o cúmulo! Uma semana de férias, era tudo o que o novo pintor de Bisalo pedia. Uma simples e única semaninha de férias numa aldeia remota e longínqua da cidade infernal onde sempre havia vivido.

Ser novo nas artes já atraía atençaõ suficiente, mas para culminar aquilo num belo prato para as más línguas ainda tinha que ter como sobrenome "Uchiha". Uchiha Sasuke maldizia a sua sorte mentalmente ao mesmo tempo que conduzia em direcção à baixa para ir a uma agência de turismo campestre.

Ainda antes de entrar Sasuke parou a olhar pensativo para uma fotografia colada na montra da agência. Na fotografia estavam as montanhas verdes no fundo, casas pequenas de várias cores e pessoas sorridentes nos afazeres do dia-a-dia. Por baixo lia-se "Shintar, onde a paz e a Natureza reinam."

"Shintar será!" Sasuke entrou na agência e logo meia dúzia de sorridentes vendedoras se voltaram para ele. Ele dirigiu-se a uma ruivinha bonitinha sentada à sua esquerda.

- Boa tarde, srta...Costa.

- Boa tarde, sr..?

- Uchiha Sasuke.

- Pois não, Sr Uchiha, em que posso ajudá-lo?

- "Sim, senhora. Tenho de dar crédito à rapariga, não desmaiou, não gritou nem pestanejou quando soube quem eu era..." Bem, sabe, eu estava a pensar em ir uma semaninha de férias, longe de toda esta agitação da cidade e tudo mais.

- Muito bem, e estava a pensar em algum destino concreto?

- Não, bem, quer dizer, talvez um sítio mais campestre, para eu poder tentar pintar as paisagens.

- Alguma preferência? Talvez um país, para ser mais específico..?

- Não, nada. Alguma sugestão?

- Bem recebemos esta semana umas óptimas propostas de Shintar e de Oshoum ed Ori, deseja ver alguma delas?

- O que aconcelha a Srta Costa, em termos pessoais? - a jovem ruiva de olhos verdes e óculos de armação preta lançou-lhe um sorriso cativante.

- Bem, Oshoum tem um rio fantástico se estiver interessado em desportes aquáticos, e Shintar tem as montanhas fabulosas e também campos de flores magníficos. Eu preferia ir para Shintar, mas depende do seu gosto.

- Muito bem, uma passagem para Shintar.

- Não quer ver alojamento?

- Não, obrigada. É só a passagem.

- Com certeza.

* * *

Bem aqui está, a nova fic

eu até desenvolvia mais mas tou sem tempo.. espero que gostem do começo.

DEIXEM REVIEWS : DD

bj


	2. O segredo é afinal um Pesadelo

**Disclaimer: **Nenhuma das personagens de "Naruto" me pertence.  
Mas há várias que eu vou inventar durante a fic.  
U.A. (Universo Alternativo)

Oi! : D Bem, andei a corrigir algumas coisas no capítulo anterior depois de escrever este.. mas nada de novo, só alguns erros ortográficos '

Espero que gostem da continuação..

Isto esteve meio, não! completamente parado porque não tenho dedicado muito tempo ao computador… Mas agora de férias e de volta à minha grande amizade com o meu bichinho electrónico, as fics vão avançar

Ok, já chega de enrolar, vamos à fic : )

Nota: O que aparecer escrito em itálico faz parte do passado.

* * *

**Volta para mim**

_By: Cee M._

* * *

Hinata chegou a casa ofegante. Havia corrido desde a floricultura onde deixara uma Ino e respectiva "amiga" à toa. Durante a corrida tinha esmiuçado os seus neurónios para tentar encontrar uma solução para o problema que tinha em mãos. Só de pensar em ter de passar por toda uma nova mudança a pele branca arrepiava-se toda.

Mas também não queria correr o risco que o facto de ela estar a viver em Shintar chegasse o ouvidos indesejados em Bisalo, nomeadamente da sua família. Tinha fugido para aquela terra calma, para serenar a mente e a alma. Não podia mais viver confinada numa redoma de vidro com todos a olharem para ela.

Hinata matutava nas suas hipóteses enquanto contemplava o piso térreo da sua casa. Duas divisões constituiam o piso. As escadas que levavam ao andar de cima dividiam o de baixo em duas metades. Do lado esquerdo uma sala com um sofá e dois cadeirão, em tons de mel. Uma mesinha baixa de café, no meio dos sofás, que inevitavelmente acabava soterrada em romances e policiais ou revistas sobre flores. "Tenho de arrumar aquela tralha. É impossivel as pessoas conseguirem ver a mesa debaixo daquilo tudo..."

Na parede Sul da casa, do lado esquerdo da sala, duas grandes portas envidraçadas, que ocupavam a totalidade da parede, davam para o alpendre onde estava uma cadeira de baloiço e para o pequeno jardim que Hinata tratava com tanto carinho e amor.

A morena descalçou as sandálias baixas de tiras brancas e deixou-as cada uma para seu lado, alguras na sala, enquanto se dirigia às portas de vidro. Ficou a olhar para as rainhas-da-noite que tinha plantado há poucas semanas. "Estão lindas." Depois de esboçar um breve sorriso e de passar pela cozinha, a outra divisão do piso, para buscar um copo de água, subiu as escadas para o quarto.

O quarto não era apenas um quarto, também tinha a função de escritório. Inicialmente haviam três divisões ali. Mas quando comprara a casa Hinata mandara demolir a quase totalidade das paredes, deixando apenas as que delimitavam a casa de banho. Por isso, o piso de cima era uma grande divisão onde se podia encontrar uma cama de casal, uma estante com livros, cd's e uma aparelhagem pequena e uma secretária com folhas de papel espalhadas ao acaso, livros de contabilidade e um computador.

Hinata pousou o copo de água na mesinha de cabeceira, ao lado do despertador e foi para a casa de banho. Tomou um duche rápido, lavou os dentes, escovou o cabelo e apanhou-o num rabo-de-cavalo baixo.

A morena vestiu o pijama, que era uma simples camisola de alças cor-de-rosa pálido, que lhe chegava aos joelhos, e deitou-se de lado, virada para a janela à esquerda da cama. Numa questão de minutos a respiração de Hinata já era regular e ela encontrava-se longe dali.

A lua brilhava e iluminava as bonitas feições da moça que agora dormia placidamente.

* * *

_Verão. A estação quente do ano. Que ódio! A pior estação do ano. Festas, piqueniques, almoços… Toda a espécie de eventos sociais. Toda a espécie de actividades que ela sempre abominara._

_Os cabelos de um negro azulado. Os olhos tão claros como pérolas. Os lábios perfeitos e rosados. Este era a imagem que o espelho devolvia há já vinte e dois anos. Como filha de uma das família mais importantes da cidade, era seu dever comparecer em público sempre impecável. Deveria sorrir para as câmaras e dar-se com pessoas do seu circulo social._

_Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba. __Os seus dois melhores amigos e, na verdade, únicos amigos. Desde muito cedo que ela sempre tivera presente que os amigos que o pai queria que ela tivesse eram apenas abutres, interesseiras, pessoas ruins a que apenas à imagem davam valor. Por isso mesmo estimava tanto estas duas amizades tão especiais que tinha com os dois meninos, agora homens._

_Frequentar o mesmo colégio que as melhores famílias podiam pagar não colocava os dois jovens ao mesmo nível social que Hinata._

_Não era nada bem visto pelos Hyuuga que a herdeira socializasse com os jovens de pais simples, que trabalhavam e se esforçavam para dar aos __filhos a melhor educação. O esforço e o trabalho não queriam dizer muito à realeza da sociedade de Bisalo. Ou se tinha um nome e família influente, ou não se era ninguém._

_Hyuuga Hinata, 22 anos, nascida a 27 de Dezembro, de signo Capricórnio. Peão favorito do pai, boneca favorita da mãe e alvo favorito da irmã. Esta era a sua realidade e, infelizmente, era algo imutável._

_Hinata viu o seu raciocíno interrompido quando uma voz aguda gritou:_

_- Nee-chan! Despacha-te! Os pais estão à nossa espera!_

_- Ok! Estou a ir, Hanabi-chan._

_Depois de uma última olhadela ao espelho para garantir que tudo continuava impecável, Hinata saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas que davam para o átrio na entrada da casa._

_- Hinata, querida! Estás linda! Mas eu tinha dito para usares o vestido branco. Por que é que estás a usar esse? – O tom recriminatório era óbvio na voz da mãe._

_- O branco não me assentava muito bem. – Em vez do dito vestido branco a morena usava um vestido preto, sem alças, justo ao corpo, com um pequena cauda e com uma ligeira abertura no lado esquerdo até à altura do joelho. No decote redondo havia uns pequenos detalhes em branco e prata e os mesmos existiam na bainha do vestido e da abertura lateral. Nos cabelos escuros estava uma presilha de brilhantes que apanhava umas quantas madeixas de cada lado da cabeça, deixando o resto da cortina escura solta. Nas orelhas uns simples fios prateados que terminavam, cada um, numa lágrima brilhante impossivelmente pequena. Cada vez que a jovem beleza movimentava a cabeça os brincos fluíam, acompanhando o seu movimento. A maquilhagem era leve e dava particular destaque aos olhos exóticos da moça, apesar dos mesmo se encontrarem, por vezes, escondidos pela franja que teimava em descair e tapar a visão da herdeira Hyuuga._

_- Tudo bem, mas podias ter dito que não ias usá-lo. Era escusado dizeres que ias, se sabias que não ias. – Tanto a mãe como a irmã usavam vestidos brancos. Hanabi havia proposto a ideia à mãe e essa prontamente concordara que seria "FABULOSO!" as três Hyuugas irem da mesma cor e haviam escolhido o branco por ser o mais parecdo com a cor exótica dos olhos que caracterizavam aquela família._

_- Sim, mãe, peço desculpa._

_- Vamos embora, meninas? – Hyuuga Hiashi usava um fato de cerimónia preto, uma camisa branca e um laço, também ele preto._

_- Claro, querido. Hanabi, querida, anda connosco. Hinata vais quando os Uchiha chegarem. Eles fizeram questão de te vir buscar. Até já, querida._

_Oh, não! Uchiha. Outro nome de grande importância. Uchiha Itachi e Uchiha Sasuke, os herdeiros da fortuna da família. Actuais donos dos inúmeros bens Uchiha, devido à morte prematura dos pais num acidente de automóvel._

_- Menina?_

_- Sim, Kisho? – Era o mordomo. Um homem alto de cabelos castanhos e olhos incrivelmente verdes. Trabalhava para a família desde que Hinata era pequena. Kisho, aos olhos da jovem mulher, era quase como um tio querido._

_- Os Uchiha estão à sua espera no carro. Precisa de alguma coisa mais?_

_- Não, obrigada._

_- Divirta-se, menina._

_- Ah, duvido, mas vou tentar. Dê um beijinho à Natari por mim. Até logo._

_- Darei, menina. Até logo._

_Depois de colocar a _encharpe_sobre os ombros de Hinata e de a conduzir até ao carro, Kisho fechou a porta da mansão Hyuuga._

_- Kisho, meu amor, quem era? – Natari, uma morena simpática, abraçou o marido pelas costas e apoiou o queixo no ombro do mesmo._

_- Eram os Uchiha. Vieram buscar a menina Hinata._

_- Hum, só espero que ela não se dê mal no meio de toda essa gente mesquinha. Ela é tão boa menina._

* * *

A chuva e o vento faziam as portadas da janela baterem uma na outra, acordando assim a jovem que se encontrava emaranhada no mar de lençois azuis-celeste. Os cabelos dela contrastavam imenso com as almofadas brancas, devido ao seu tom escuro, que muitos diriam negro, por não conseguirem vislumbrar os reflexos azuis.

Hinata sentou-se na cama e olhou para a mesa de cabeceira. _2:46_era o que o relógio-despertador marcava no seu visor claro. Era demasiado tarde para ligar a Ino. Damasiado tarde para andar sozinha na rua, ainda por cima com tamanho temporal a decorrer lá fora. E era também demasiado tarde para voltar atrás. Para se ter divertido na festa a que se dirigia durante o sono.

O tempo havia se encarregado de afastar tais lembranças, mas por vezes, até a mais forte das vontades quebra perante a saudade e talvez algo mais complexo. Algo mais semelhante a um amor infrutífero que só traría sofrimento. Mas amor. E o amor destrói as barreiras da mente durante o sono dos inocentes e liberta-se com sonhos e lembranças de tempos longínquos e remotos.

"Tenho de parar de pensar nele! Já passaram três anos, rapariga. Controla-te! Ele deve ser casado e feliz com alguém que o mereça!".

A mesma lenga-lenga de sempre. Convencer-se a deixá-lo já fora por demais doloroso, esquecê-lo apresentava-se impossível! Mas a convicção de que já não o amava era o bastante para passar várias semanas sem se lembrar dele, dos seus olhos escuros, dos seus cabelos sedosos.. "PÁRA! Ja chega de pensar nisto!".

Por mais que a morena não admitisse o seu coração gelara no dia em que o abandonara. E só com ele voltaria a aquecer, o problema era que juntamente com o calor poderia vir de novo o sentimento de traição que a subjugara anteriormente a uma dor impossivel de suportar estando próxima dele.

No meio dos seus devaneios Hinata levantou-se da cama e dirigiu-se ao banquinho da janela. A chuva batia forte na janela e o sono não parecia querer voltar. Pegou no último romance comprara e ainda não tivera oportunidade de ler e acendeu o pequeno candeeiro ali perto. A noite ia ser longa, mas valia entreter-se com algo que não fosse as suas memórias.

_

* * *

_

Todos os anos, no sétimo mês do ano, Julho, era celebrado o Baile "Preto & Branco". Nesse ano os anfitriões seriam os Uzumaki, pelo que, era para a mansão dos mesmo que a limusina se dirigia.

_Três morenos ocupavam o carro. A própria Hinata e os irmãos Uchiha, Itachi e Sasuke. Ambos trajavam roupa de cerimónia, fato cinza escuro e camisa social branca, sendo que a única coisa que distinguia as vestimentas era a cor da gravata. Itachi usava uma gravata vermelho sangue e Sasuke uma azul-escura._

_- Se me permite, Hinata, hoje está especialmente bonita. Mais ainda do que o normal, se tal for possível._

_- Obrigada, Itachi-san. Também está muito elegante. Tu também, Sasuke-kun. – As pálidas maçãs do rosto de Hinata tinham agora um tom rosa ligeiramente carregado._

_Quando finalmente chegaram à mansão Uzumaki foram recebidos por Naruto e Tsunade. Os dois loiros encontravam-se vestidos a rigor e ambos deslumbrantes. O Uzumaki usava um fato simples, negro, uma camisa __branca e uma gravata com uma berrante cor-de-laranja. Nada invulgar visto que o usuário da gravata era Naruto. A mulher mais velha encontrava-se envolta em seda negra. Um vestido simples com duas alças impossivelmente finas que se cruzavam nas costas nuas da loira e terminavam ao fundo das costas unindo-se assim á restante seda que a cobria daí até aos pés. A parte da frente era justa ao corpo realçando ainda mais, partindo do pressuposto que tal é remotamente possível, atenção para os enormes seios que estavam quase completamente destapados, tendo em conta que o decote deixava muito pouco á imaginação chegando quase ao estômago de Tsunade._

_Apesar de boatos serem frequentes naquele meio social e do mais recorrente ser que de facto os loiros eram amantes, ninguém alguma vez perguntara nada e, por conseguinte, nenhum dos dois alguma vez dissera nada a respeito do facto de morarem juntos. Na realidade a relação era muito mais simples. Tsunade era amiga do padrinho de Naruto, Jiraiya, pelo que depois da morte do mesmo ela fora a única capaz de compreender a dor dele. Apoiaram-se mutuamente durante os meses que haviam seguido a partida dolorosa e indesejada do famoso autor de livros indecentes e isso aprocimara-os. Mas nada mais que isso._

_- Hinata-chan, está deslumbrante! Nunca a tinha visto tão bonita! Caprichou desta vez, hein?_

_- Tsunade-sama, obrigada. Quanta gentileza. Também está muito elegante. - "Elegante" não era bem o vocábulo que Hinata usaria, o decote da mulher mais velha era demasiado vincado para ser julgado dessa forma, mas a jovem morena não queria ferir os sentimentos da loira._

_- Obrigada, querida. Vamos entrando, sim ? Vocês foram os últimos a chegar. Vamos, vamos. Itachi-san, vamos até ao bar? Penso que Kakashi e Anko têm uma qualquer novidade para lhe dar, acerca ..._

_As palavras da loira foram-se esfumando à medida que a mesma desaparecia de braço dado com o Uchiha em direção ao bar, onde, certamente, Tsunade acabaria a noite a chorar e a lamentar-se pela partida do seu querido Jiraiya, mas que por enquanto era o ponto de encontro para negócios. Ficaram assim para trás Naruto, Sasuke e Hinata. A jovem sorria timidamente para os dois homens à sua frente. Eles aproximaram-se dela e ela ofereceu um braço a cada um, que prontamente foram entrelaçados nos braços dos dois amigos. Dirigiram-se através da parte de fora da mansão até ao jardim das traseiras, que, para a ocasião, se encontrava todo iluminado._

_Havia mesas e cadeiras espalhadas pelo relvado. Toalhas negras com arranjos florais brancos e velas de baunilha a enfeitar o centro das mesas. Os convidados, todos eles vestidos desde o ébano até ao branco celestial e de forma esplendorosa, ocupavam os seus lugares à mesa, enquanto outros se encaminhavam até às mesas ou até ao bar. Empregados de terno branco circulavam carregando bandejas com taças e copos, assim como _hors d'oeuvre _pequenos e muito coloridos, tal e qual nos filmes. Mas aquilo não era um filme, era o pesadelo pessoal e muito aterrador, que constituía a vida de Hinata._

_- Então, baka, como vai o mundo empresarial dos Uzumaki? - Sasuke falava em tom de deboche. Ele sabia perfeitamente que o outro abominava o trabalho que tinha. O sonho do loiro era ser realizador de cinema, para poder transformar as obras de Jiraiya em longas-metragens e dar a conhecer ao mundo o "talento" do seu padrinho._

_- Vai andando, teme. Mas em breve Tsunade tomará conta da empresa. - A princípio o tom de Naruto era resignado mas à medida que avançava ia-se tornando entusiasmado e jovial.- Quando isso acontecer vou começar a trabalhar com Kakashi. Temos de encontrar todo o género de pessoal qualificado para realizar-mos o primeiro filme das "Icha Icha Séries". Vai ser genial!_

_- Naruto, entendes que o género de filmes que queres realizar, não é propriamente para população menor de idade, certo? - Os dois jovens falavam descontraidamente, tendo cada um deles se sentado num banco de jardim, um dos muitos que figuravam perto da fonte luminosa perto do labirinto que se encontrava nos fundos da imensa propriedade._

_- Err.. eu vou.. humm.. eu vou procurar a Hanabi-chan. - Hinata começava a sentir-se desconfortável com o rumo da conversa. Não é que fosse ignorante ao conteúdo dos livros de Jiraiya, pelo contrário, e por isso é que não se sentia à vontade ali. Isso e o facto dos dois rapazes lhe lançarem olhares lânguidos e sorrisos de poucos em poucos segundos. Tanta atenção desnorteava-a._

_- Ohh. Não é preciso, não, Hinata. Fica aqui connosco um pouquinho. - Naruto lançava ondas de charme para cima da jovem que queria desertar._

_- Ahh, é. Fica aqui, Hina-chan. A Hanabi deve estar lá dentro com os teus pais. Está uma noite bonita, não achas? Perfeita para estar ao ar livre. - Sasuke falava enquanto puxava a jovem por uma das mãos e a sentava no banco, ao seu lado. Os dois bonitões continuavam a falar sobre isto e aquilo, mas Hinata estava emudecida. Mantinha-se como que hipnotizada, com o olhar fixo na sua mão direita. A mão que o moreno ainda mantinha aprisionada na sua esquerda. O polegar de Sasuke traçava círculos na mão dela, carícias suaves e relaxantes, mas ele parecia nem se dar conta de ainda a estar tocando._

_- Sim, uma noite perfeita... - As palavras murmuradas pela Hyuuga chamaram a antenção dos dois homens sobre si e agora ambos a olhavam._

_- Que disse, Hina?_

_- Nada, não, Naruto. - Ela sorriu timidamente para os dois, na esperança que nenhum deles tivesse entendido o que ela proferira pouco tempo antes._

_- Bem, adorava ficar aqui na conversa, mas a Tsunade mata-me se não cumprir os meus deveres de "anfitrião". - O loiro não parecia animado com a prespectiva de ter de circular e fazer conversa de circunstância com todo o mundo, mas preferia isso a ouvir os gritos e a sofrer na pele a ira da loira endiabrada com quem dividia a casa. - Vemo-nos mais logo gente._

_O Uzumaki afastou-se dos dois morenos de continuavam sentados e de mãos unidas, dirigindo-se à zona mais iluminada do jardim e também aquela que tinha mais afluência de convidados._

* * *

Acordou sobressaltado. Não sabia o "porquê" de estar a sonhar com ela e com aquele particular evento de novo. Não valia a pena remoer sobre o assunto. Ela havia desaparecido e não parecia disposta a voltar. Era inútil tentar desvendar o motivo da sua partida, tentar descobrir algo naquela noite que lhe dissesse o que fizera de errado. "Inútil...!"

Apanhara o vôo da meia noite e pelas suas contas deveria chegar a Shintar por volta das duas da manhã. Mas já eram três e meia e o avião ainda não aterrara. Quando a hospedeira passou chamou-a em tom baixo.

- Menina, porque é que ainda estamos no ar? - a jovem morena com um penteado austero e quase que congelado baixou-se ligeiramente para poder responder sem incomodar os outros passageiros.

- Há uma tempestade mesmo por cima de Shintar, senhor. Estamos há espera que melhore, para que o piloto tenha permissão para aterrar. - Ela sorriu-lhe como quem pedia desculpa, por uma coisa que sabia não ser sua culpa.

- Uhm. Ok. - O moreno virou-se ligeiramente de lado para a janela, deixando assim cair um véu invisivel entre ele a rapariga.

- Precisa de alguma coisa? Uma almofada ou talvez um cobertor?

- Não, obrigada.

A moça afastou-se do acento onde ele se encontrava. Então era por isso. Maldita tempestade! Como odiava a chuva.

* * *

_O rosto de Hinata começava a tornar-se rosado aos poucos, não por que estivesse encabulada ou qualquer coisa do género, mas, o contacto com o outro herdeiro parecia aquecê-la e a temperatura elevava-se dentro dela tornando a sua pele de alabastro um pouco mais rosa do que o normal. Esta reacção não passou despercebida ao moreno que tratou de se virar totalmente de frente para a jovem, sem nunca deixar de acariciar a mão da mesma._

_- Está mesmo uma noite bonita. Quase tão bonita quanto tu, Hinata. - A familiaridade dos dois poderia parecer descabida para os restantes convidados. Hinata era extremamente "anti-social", sendo que os seus dois amigos não tinham onde cair mortos, por isso a aproximação que parecia existir na relação dela com o Uchiha daria azo a grandes falatórios e boatos na semana seguinte. Porém, poucos saberiam o motivo. Os boatos são uma coisa maldosa, a que todos no meio se sujeitavam por serem quem eram, mas raramente se chega a saber quanta verdade um boato esconde. E, de novo, ninguém acreditaria que a explicação era tão simples como na realidade era._

_Hinata era uma mulher bonita, extremamente bonita, belíssima. Para além disso era também prendada e simpática, carinhosa, leal. Tudo qualidade que seriam bastante apreciadas numa mulher que, suponhamos, se casasse com Uchiha Sasuke. Os boatos relatariam um romance entre os dois. Variando entre algo inocente e algo tórrido, mas no fundo seria sempre um romance. A mente humana é previsivel._

_No entanto ninguém chegaria perto da verdadeira questão. Arte. Arte era o motivo para toda aquela familiaridade e à vontade entre os dois. Hinata tinha uma beleza que qualquer um podia constatar se olhasse para ela. Sasuke, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, tinha um talento inato para pintar. Adorava esboçar a cara dela em pequenas folhas de papel, desenhar os seus olhos brilhantes e expressivoscom giz, pintar o cabelo dela a óleo._

_Ela era arte em movimento, arte viva! E ele vivia para a irmortalizar em telas._

_- Sim, mesmo muito bonita. - Ele continuava a olhar para ela e desta feita, sorria-lhe. Não o seu sorriso frio habitual, mas algo que poderia ser classificado como um verdadeiro sorriso._

_- Sim, é uma noite bonita. São sempre noites bonitas aquelas em que fazem o baile, não é mesmo? Parece que para além de controlarem a nossa vida eles também controlam o tempo. - O tom amargo dela despertou-o do seu transe. Agora ele olhava-a e via-a mesmo, não apenas o seu exterior, ele olhava para ela e tentava ver o que é invisível ao olho descuidado._

_-Haha. Sim, parece mesmo qe eles controlam o tempo. Mmm.. Queres beber alguma coisa? - Ele tentou desanuviar o ar, o ambiente e alegrá-la. Ela simplesmente não queria que a alegrassem._

_- Não, não quero. Quero que me deixem, fazer as minhas escolhas. Achas que consegues fazer com que isso aconteça?_

_- Como assim?_

_- Tu não notas. Como poderias notar? O controlo que fazem da tua vida dirige-te para onde tu queres estar, com quem queres estar._

_- Hinata, não percebo. - Sasuke olhava para ela meio confuso. "O que é que ela está para aqui a dizer? Ninguém controla a minha vida!"._

_- Como poderias? Ninguém compreende. Ninguém entende que há muito mais a ver, a receber... Muito mais a dar ao mundo do que isto! Isto não passa de uma fachada! Festa pomposas, copos de champanhe e lindos vestidos de seda! É tudo uma mentira! Uma fachada... - Hinata falava e fixava as suas pérolas expressivas no labirinto, estava longe, perdida em pensamentos._

_- Hina, o que estás a dizer? Explica-me. - O moreno estava estranhamente calmo, usava um tom carinhoso. Não queria magoá-la, não podia gritar com ela e arriscar-se a que ela fugisse. Precisava dela para pintar. E, quanto mais não fosse porque a sua Arte, era também o seu coração._

_- Não... Tu n-não compre-endes... T-tu não vês! Tu és t-tão cego c-como eles! C-como é que não v-vês?!_

_Ela levantou-se e correu. Fugiu para longe dos olhos, para dentro do labirinto. As lágrimas que escorriam pelas faces quentes dela magoavam-no, mais do que ele admitia. Não podia deixar que ela se fosse embora assim. Que fugisse dele, sem lhe explicar porque é que estava tão angustiada._

_- Hinata... O que foi que te fizeram, pequena? - Ele falava para ele próprio, num timbre baixo e rouco. Levantou-se lentamente e andou até à entrada verdejante daquele labirinto._

* * *

Um relâmpago mais claro tornou a tempestade e a noite cerradas num cenário assutadoramente luminoso, acordando a jovem que dormia à janela.

"Ouch! Pela manhã não me vou conseguir mexer, para a próxima leio na cama. Mas... onde foi a luz? Bonito... Melhor que dormir com esta tempestade é ir dormir sem luz em casa, e de certeza que o resto de Shintar deve estar na mesma.. Bem, uma semana sem luz não deve ser muito mau, não pode ser pior que um mês sem gás, certo? Espero bem que sim."

Viver no campo tinha as suas desvantagens e Hinata tinha tido provas disto mesmo quando, no ano anterior as condutas de gás haviam explodido, deixando Shintar inteira sem gás durante um mês. Não houve feridos nem problemas de maior, mas o difícil acesso ás montanhas prolongou o tempo de reparação, em duas semanas.

Hinata fechou o livro que tinha no colo e apagou o candeeiro. Uma nova série de relâmpagos iluminava a rua e a figura solitária que percorria a mesma, debaixo daquela chuva torrencial.

"Mas...?! Será que é doido?! A andar à chuva no meio dessa tempestade?!" As preocupações normais de uma pessoas como facto de poder ser um ladrão, um assassino ou um fugitivo, não passavam pela cabeça da Hyuuga, coração gentil. A unica preocupação que tinha era em ajudar a pessoa que estava lá for, ao frio e à chuva.

Desceu as escadas numa correria desenfreada, sem notar que continuava apenas envergando a fina camisola. Apercebeu-se do tremendo erro quando o corpo quente entrou em contacto com a chuva gelada. "Nota mental: quando te armares em super heroína, veste qualquer coisa quente! Que porra! Vou ficar engripada..."

- Éh! Precisa de ajuda? - Hinata tinha corrido até ao estranho vulto que estava a alguns metros da porta de sua casa e gritava a pergunta, para se fazer ouvir por cima da tempestade.

- Q-que f-frio! C-casa q-quente? - O homem batia os dentes e tremia incontrolavelmente, óbvio, estava encharcado e enregelado.

- Venha!- Hinata puxou o estranho pelo pequeno carreiro lamacento que levava a sua casa. Teve de o puxar até ao sofá, depois de entrarem e da porta ser trancada, deixando o frio na rua, porque o jovem continuava sem se mover.

Agora à luz difusa das lâmpadas ela pôde ver bem a cara dele.

Tez clara. Olhos negros. Cabelo ébano.

"N-não... Não pode ser..."

- "Não! Não!" Não! Não! Não pode ser! O que é que estás a fazer aqui?! O que é que queres?!

Era oficial, o seu pior pesadelo tinha regressado do seu subconsciente para atormentar a sua vida pacata em Shintar e estava disfarçado de Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

. lamento imenso a demora gente --'

eu adoro escrever, mas depois de escrever a cena que tenho em mente é sempre um cabo dos trabalhos conseguir arranjar qualquer coisa que fique remotamente decente como seguimento --'

enfim, este capítulo é maior que o outro, e vou tentar fazer os próximos com o mesmo tamanho.. assim compensa, ligeiramente, a eternidade que demoro a escrever xP

espero que gostem e quero agradecer às pessoas que deixaram review no cap anterior

**Fics: **_Aproximação Perigosa- Cap 5 on _Em HIATUS

_Eu e o Sonho- Cap 1 on- Cap 2 em desenvolvimento_

_ Cores- em desenvolvimento. Vai ser um cap único mas bem grande, maior , muito maior, do que o costume._

**_DEIXEM REVIEW E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ_ : D**

-beijo


	3. Noites de Tempestade, Manhãs Stressantes

**Disclaimer: **Nenhuma das personagens de "Naruto" me pertence.  
Mas há várias que eu vou inventar durante a fic.  
U.A. (Universo Alternativo)

Sem perder muito tempo, quero só agradecer a todos os leitores que foram bondosos o suficiente para deixar uma review  
significa muito para mim :)

* * *

**Volta para mim**

_By: Cee M._

* * *

_O disco de prata no céu era a única fonte de luz ali. Paredes altas de erva, chão de terra com tufos de pequenas flores tímidas. Com desvios errantes, curvas enganadoras. O centro do labirinto era em círculo. Um grande carvalho ocupava o centro de tudo. Uns quantos lírios brancos, ao lado de rosas negras, formavam padrões nos limites do círculo._

_Agachada em cima de uma das grossas raízes da árvore estava uma jovem de contrastes. A pele clara o oposto do negro do vestido. Os olhos impossivelmente claros a desafiarem a escuridão que era o seu cabelo. Ligeiras gotas brilhantes desciam displicentemente pelo rosto perfeito, traçando finos riscos negros perto dos olhos avermelhados e inchados pela tristeza._

_Quando seria possível deixarem-na escolher? Não era difícil! Bastava perguntarem-lhe. Porque é que de entre os dois Uchihas teria de ser o mais velho a desposá-la? Não que fosse muito melhor um casamento com o Sasuke, mas ao menos aí poderia ter um casamento com algum afecto e amizade._

_Itachi era um homem demasiado calculista e frio para agradar à primogénita Hyuuga. Ela precisava de alguém mais carinhoso, compreensivo, que cuidasse dela com todo o amor._

_Foi nesta profunda reflexão que outro jovem de contrastes encontrou a Hyuuga. Os contrastes dele não eram apenas físicos, mas também emocionais e em termos de personalidade. Parecia um ser frio, desligado, quando na verdade apenas optava por não dar aos outros um prato cheio da sua vida pessoal._

_- Hinata. - Um sussurro abafado na noite quente. – O que aconteceu?_

_- Nada, não, Sasuke-kun. Deixa para lá. Volta para a festa. O Naruto deve andar à tua procura. Ele vai desesperar se ficar sozinho sem poder dizer algum dos seus disparates. - Levantando-se devagar, Hinata sorriu para o moreno. Um sorriso tímido e frágil._

_- Sim, a Tsunade eliminava-o da face da Terra se ele começasse a aparvalhar perto dos convidados. – Ele respondeu dando uma gargalhada fraca._

_Ela distanciou-se da árvore, andando para a orla do círculo onde se encontravam os dois. Os lírios estavam especialmente brancos devido à luz do luar e aquela beleza simples fascinava a dona dos olhos tão claros como a própria Lua._

_- Conta-me._

_- O quê? Que queres saber?_

_- Ora, Hinata, é óbvio! Quero saber o que tanto te aborreceu a ponto de explodires daquela maneira. Não é nada normal em ti. És sempre tão calma e reservada, tímida…_

_A morena interrompeu o outro de forma muito pouco usual, brusca:_

_- E em suma alguém muito pouco interessante e sem qualquer valor! Tão sem valor que a minha própria família abre mão de mim apenas para fortalecer relações empresariais. Tão sem valor que me não se importam que eu me case sem amor. Tão sem valor que ninguém se importa se sofro ou não… - Mais uma vez as lágrimas sulcavam a linda face da moça._

_Uma compaixão e uma ternura profundas invadiram Sasuke. De onde viriam esses sentimentos e sensações ele não sabia, mas abraçar Hinata parecia ser certo. Uma coisa tão boa, quente. Era como um bálsamo para a alma. Não só reconfortante para a tristeza dela como também para a solidão disfarçada dele._

_E assim ficaram durante minutos. Hinata abraçava-o pela cintura e tinha a face escondida no peito dele, deixando a roupa do moreno um pouco húmida e salgada. Os pequenos movimentos respiratórios dos dois fizeram com que Sasuke ficasse demasiado ciente do corpo esbelto e feminino que estava encostado a si._

_Os pensamentos dela também estavam em torno do corpo dele, um corpo forte e bem trabalhado. Uns braços firmes que a envolviam pelos ombros, dando-lhe a sensação de segurança que tantas vezes lhe faltara. Peito musculado e ombros largos. Abdominais rijos, ou, pelo menos, era isso que a jovem imaginava._

_Uma inspiração mais profunda da parte dele acordou-a dos seus devaneios, levando-a a olhar para cima. Dois grandes orbes negros olhavam-na de volta. Um friozinho estranho começou a tomar conta da barriga de Hinata. Inconscientemente aproximaram-se, para poderem ambos olhar melhor os olhos do outro, verem através das janelas da alma._

_A distância entre eles era mínima, quase nula. Os narizes tocavam-se levemente. Nenhum piscava os olhos, com medo talvez de, em seguida, acordar e perceber que era apenas um sonho bonito._

_Foi pura loucura, aquilo que o fez aproximar-se ainda mais, ficando com os lábios delicadamente encostados aos dela. Por um momento não reagiram, mas passado esse momento tanto um como o outro fecharam os olhos e entregaram-se._

* * *

- "Não! Não!" Não! Não! Não pode ser! O que é que estás a fazer aqui?! O que é que queres?!

O jovem encharcado continuava imóvel no sofá da morena irritada. Piscava os olhos e observava, tentando absorver tudo em seu redor. As cores eram tão ricas, castanhos e cremes. A sua mente e visão de artista estavam a processar tudo, desde os formatos às texturas da sala e, por fim, _ela_.

Ela continuava linda como, aliás, sempre fora. O cabelo que durante tantos anos mantivera curto, para depois o deixar crescer até à cintura, estava agora pelos ombros. Apenas a franja ainda era a mesma, tapando aqueles dois olhos tão misteriosos e belos.

As suas formas femininas e redondas, por natureza, haviam sido ainda mais aprimoradas desde a última vez que se tinham visto. Um peito farto, que rivalizaria com o de Tsunade, e umas ancas proporcionais ao busto eram separados por uma cintura, não impossivelmente fina, mas fina o suficiente para lhe dar a forma delicada e sinuosa de uma ampulheta.

- Uchiha! Porquê?! O que é que queres?!

- Hina-chan… Há tanto tempo…

- Sim e, se dependesse de mim, passaria ainda mais tempo antes de nos reencontrarmos. Agora, mais uma vez, o que é que queres?

- Não sabia que vivias aqui.

- Tudo bem. Vou perguntar pela última vez antes de correr daqui para fora: O. Que. É. Que. QUERES?!

- Férias… Férias longe de Bisalo.

A resposta de Hinata foi apenas o "Oh" perfeito e mudo formado pelos seus lábios. Fazia sentido… Mas ainda não explicava o porquê de ela o ter encontrado a vaguear no meio da tempestade na rua onde morava.

- Diz-me uma coisa: o que é que andavas a fazer na rua a esta hora e com esta tempestade?

- Eu, hum… O meu voo demorou mais do que o previsto por causa da chuva. E estava na rua porque não tenho onde ficar. Só comprei a passagem de avião, não marquei hospedagem em local nenhum.

- Pois, é uma pena… A estalagem agora já está fechada, terás de esperar pela manhã para fazer o check-in.

- Pois…

Um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre os dois.

Hinata via-se dividida entre a sua consciência e a sua memória. A consciência dizia-lhe para o ajudar, o deixar passar ali a noite, ajuda ao próximo. Enquanto a sua memória lhe dizia para o enxotar e o deixar abandonado a forças maiores que ele, tal como ele lhe havia feito um dia.

Durante o seu debate interno Hinata não notou que também Sasuke ponderava as suas opções: implorar por um tecto e algo seco para vestir, ou voltar para a rua e arriscar-se a morrer lá fora.

Tanto a alma bondosa dela, como o instinto de sobrevivência dele, levaram a melhor, levando os dois a falara ao mesmo tempo:

- Se quiseres…

- Se não te importares…

- Tu primeiro, Sasuke-san.

- Não as senhoras primeiro, Hinata.

- Tudo bem, se quiseres podes passar aqui a noite. Arranjasse uns cobertores e dormes aí no sofá.

O cavalheirismo tinha a suas recompensas. Neste caso permitira ao Uchiha manter o seu orgulho imaculado, não o obrigando a implorar abrigo. O mesmo já não se podia dizer do orgulho da Hyuuga, que se sentia ferido e ultrajado por estar a dar guarida a alguém que ela tanto desprezava.

De novo ficaram em silêncio. Vários anos de separação eram capazes de fazer isto. Evitando constrangimentos, Hinata subiu ao andar de cima para ir buscar cobertores, lençóis e roupas secas, para o seu novo "hóspede".

Quando voltou para baixo, Sasuke tinha acendido a lareira e estava sentado em frente a ela apenas de calças.

- Aham. Estão aqui cobertores e roupas. A casa de banho é lá em cima. Podes ir trocar-te. Eu espero aqui.

Sem dizer uma única palavra o moreno pegou na camisola e nas calças secas e subiu, voltando depois a descer já devidamente trocado, vestido e seco.

No tempo em que ele estivera ausente Hinata arranjara o sofá de forma a ser uma cama aconchegante e confortável naquela noite tão desagradável. "_Se bem que não tão desagradável como ter este ser a dormir na minha casa…_".

Dando as boas-noites de forma concisa e educada, Hinata retirou-se para o andar de cima, regressando à sua cama e aos seus sonhos, mal sabendo que também Sasuke sofreria o mesmo mal sonhador.

* * *

_Era um beijo casto. Um mero roçar de lábios. Delicado, leve e rápido como as asas de uma das mil borboletas que enchiam o estômago de Hinata. Tão depressa como tinha começado o beijo terminou._

_Sasuke afrouxou o enlace nos ombros dela. A proximidade era muita, a intimidade era muita. Demasiadas para ele se sentir confortável. Hinata entendeu isto como um pedido silencioso de distância, acabando por baixar os braços e afastar-se dele._

_A única coisa que faziam era olharem-se. Braços inertes ao longo do corpo e olhos bem abertos e fixos nos orbes do outro. Nenhum entendia bem o que tinha sido aquilo._

_Hinata recuperou primeiro do choque e recolheu o seu manto de dignidade._

_- Lamento imenso, Sasuke-san. – A formalidade afectada e inusitada com que ela o tratou magoou-o, mais do que ele alguma vez admitiria._

_- O erro foi meu. As minhas sinceras desculpas, Hinata. Agora, conta-me, porque choravas tu, Hina? – A súbita distância entre eles não era o suficiente para o afastar._

_O diminutivo carinhoso ajudou-a a descontrair e a quebrar aquela barreira estranha. Afinal estava tudo bem. Mas isso não fez com que a resposta brotasse dos lábios rosados da moça._

_- Hinata, vais te casar? – Perguntou ele após se lembrar da pequena explosão da Hyuuga momentos antes._

_- S-sim…_

_A tristeza era evidente nas palavras e no semblante dela. O Uchiha nunca a tinha visto tão abatida. Imaginava a dor dela, pois em boa parte custava-lhe saber que ela iria casar, mas esta seria outra coisa que nunca admitiria. Não pensava que ela pudesse ficar tão desolada. Afinal de contas, casamentos por interesse e posição social era algo bastante comum, ela deveria saber que o mesmo lhe poderia acontecer._

_- Que família?_

_A perplexidade era visível no rosto de Hinata, por isso ele continuou:_

_- A que família pertence ele? Sabaku? __Akimichi? Nara? Hatake?_

_- Uchiha._

_A resposta foi tão baixa que quase inaudível, mas, mesmo assim, aquele único nome foi o suficiente para congelar as acções do moreno._

_- Era por isso que choravas? É assim tão abominável a ideia? Preferirias desposar o Naruto? Talvez o abutre do teu primo? Ouvi dizer, que casamentos entre primos são uma coisa normal para os Hyuuga._

_- Sasuke-kun!_

_Realmente a pálida compleição dele estava agora mais rosada, um rubor saudável e fruto do sentimento nada benigno que o invadira. Então era esse o problema dela?! Um casamento com ele?!_

_- Conta-me, o que te aflige tanto nesse casamento? – A pergunta em si era razoável, mas o tom em que foi feita quase parecia uma ameaça velada._

_- E-eu não sei. É só que… Eu nem o conheço direito, não somos nem amigos… Era diferente se fosse contigo, ao menos amizade teríamos, agora assim…_

_Foi aí que a ficha caiu. Afinal não era com ele que ela ia casar!_

_- Itachi… - Foi o murmúrio que saiu dos lábios do Uchiha mais novo._

_- Sim, Itachi-san._

_- Não te preocupes, Hina. Não acontecerá nada que não seja do teu agrado._

* * *

Depressa a manhã chegou e com ela um lindo dia. O céu estava azul e o Sol brilhava, não dando suspeitas a nenhum habitante da pacata aldeia da forte tempestade que os afectara durante a noite.

Mas nem tudo corria assim tão bem. Numa certa casa, um certo moreno tomava um duche gelado para acalmar os seus ânimos mais _físicos_. Não podia ser censurado.

- Maldita mulher… - reclamava para ele próprio, Sasuke, enquanto deixava a água escorrer belo corpo bem talhado.

Acordara ao som de uma voz melodiosa. Calmamente, como num sonho, subiu as escadas. Não sabia onde estava, nem reconhecia a divisão da casa onde se encontrava. Uma vez no cimo das escadas deparou-se com uma belíssima visão.

Uma moça de cabelos negros com reflexos azulados ou arroxeados, dependendo da posição do Sol e dos brilhos que lançava no cabelo, andava enrolada numa toalha a cantarolar pelo aquilo que ele pensou ser um quarto.

O quarto era a imagem da perfeição. A cama de cores claras estava já impecavelmente feita. O armário, que estava aberto, tinha os cabides alinhados e as roupas arrumadas de forma ordenada. Em cima da cama estava um conjunto de roupa interior, um top preto, umas calças de ganga e um casaco de malha lilás.

Depois disso tudo se passou demasiado depressa para que o seu cérebro, meio entorpecido pelo sono, conseguisse registar.

A morena virou-se para ele e ficou parada a olhar para ele com os olhos esbugalhados e um grito estrangulado preso na garganta. Objectos variados começaram a ser lançados na sua direcção, a maior parte acertando e provocando pequenos gemidos dolorosos. Isso pareceu acalmar a jovem com instintos assassinos.

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer?!

- Eu… Ahhh… Eu… Hina?

- AHH‼ Sim, sou eu! Vai-te embora!

Agora mais acordado, Sasuke finalmente dava-se conta daquilo que tinha perante si. Uma jovem deusa enrolada em apenas uma pequena toalha branca. As pernas brancas e bem torneadas estavam visíveis em todo o seu esplendor. Tal imagem deixou pensamentos menos inocentes na mente dele.

A sua expressão facial deve tê-lo denunciado, pois logo de seguida a gritaria recomeçou, ainda mais potente. Um chorrilho de impropérios escapava da boca de Hinata, que se perguntava agora porque é que ainda ouvia a sua consciência.

Vinte minutos e muitos mais insultos depois Hinata acabava de tomar o pequeno-almoço e saíra porta fora, tal qual um pequeno furacão, em direcção à sua lojinha.

Deixando assim um Uchiha com pensamentos lascivos e lembranças de longas pernas brancas e figuras sinuosas na cabeça. Esse era o único motivo que o fazia tomar um banho de água capaz de gelar o sangue.

Mais tarde, teria de falar com a Srta. Hyuuga, e fazê-la entender que não podia andar naqueles preparos se esperava que ele fosse civilizado com ela.

* * *

Bem, acho que o cap ficou pequenino, mas gostei dele na mesma…

Não é tão bom como o anterior, mas tá agradável de ler.

Sem muitas demoras:

**DEIXEM REVIEW‼ **é sempre bom saber o que pensam : D

-beijo


End file.
